Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of a display technology, researches have been conducted to develop flexible display devices that can be rolled or can be stretched in at least one direction if being used. Such display devices can be variously changed in shape, and thus may satisfy both the requirement of a large-size screen at a stage of display use and the requirement of a compact display size for display portability.
In addition, a flexible display device may be deformed into not only a predetermined shape but also various shapes depending on a user's intention or an environment in which the display device is used. Therefore, if a display area of the display device is fixed, a user may feel a sense of inconvenience.
Furthermore, if the display area of the display device is fixed, the user is required to provide an additional input for capturing a screen or push a favorites button to register or store displayed information in a favorites list. Moreover, since a list of recently used applications simply arranges the recently used applications according to time of use thereof, it may be difficult for the user to directly call an execution window of an application stored by the user.